The land before time XXIII: A Christmas adventure
by Javimagine236
Summary: Christmas is coming and the gang, to be able to enjoy that great festivity, will have to help a reindeer from the North Pole to save Christmas from an evil sorcerer.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "The land before time"**

* * *

 **Hello to my readers, in a review that I received, someone asked me to write a story about how the other dinosaurs live in these new circumstances. Unfortunately, I don't plan to do anything like that, but I let you do it if you want, you only have to send me a PM to inform me. Now, enjoy the story and comment.**

* * *

 **The story is about a dinosaur island called "Great Valley", where lived 7 small dinosaurs that are: Littlefoot the longneck (apatosaurus); Cera the threehorn (triceraptos); Ducky the swimmer (saurolophus); Petrie the flyer (pteranodon); Spike the spiketail (stegosaurus); Chomper the sharptooth (tyrannosaurus rex) and Ruby the fast runner (oviraptor).**

* * *

Weeks passed from the adventure that the gang had in Africa, and since then, a lot of things had happened, of which, they knew more animals with which they became friends, among them, Sali, the green turtle, who, despite being very old, helped as much as she could when they came to ask for help or advice; and Molars and Fangs, two twin crocodiles who, despite being predators, were very funny and spent their time playing with each other or with the dinosaurs; but among the new friends they had made during that time, the most special was with humans.

As they had kept their existence secret from the world, there was a possibility that some day humans would appear on their island, whether it was for good or bad intentions, but fortunately it was for good reasons. The humans who came to their island were a family of 3 members, formed by a father named Steve, a 14 years old daughter named Ayleen and another 7 years old named Ellie; Steve, who was a biologist had gone to the island with the intention of spending a season studying the flora and fauna of the island, as he had no one but his daughters, brought them with them thinking that this experience would be good for them, but for Ayleen it wasn't going to be.

During the first days, the gang kept aloof from the family so that they wouldn't be discovered, meanwhile, with the family, Ellie was amused with the animals of the place, while Ayleen searched every two by three an excuse to complain about the island, because it kept stumbling. One day, after arguing with his father about leaving the island or not, she went mad, from the house of the tree they built, during a storm.

The storm caused her to fall into the river, when she thought she was going to die drowned, Littlefoot, who had seen her fall, rescued her, but she ended unconscious, he went to communicate the others, and despite the complaint from some that they did nothing because she was human, Littlefoot convinced them to at least treat her until she was cured, as it was the right thing to do.

When Ayleen woke up, he found himself in a small hut, at first he thought it was from some native of the island that his family hadn't yet met, but she remained stone when Littlefoot entered the hut and spoke to him. Ayleen's first reaction to that was to run out of the hut, but then ended up meeting with the rest of the dinosaurs making him run and scream like a lunatic, that made her fall into the territory of the two brothers crocodiles.

Before anyone could sink a tooth, Littlefoot appeared and saved her by telling the two brothers that she wasn't food, and despite their grievances, they was listened to. When everything was calmed down, Littlefoot and the other dinosaurs told Ayleen enough for her to understand why there were live dinosaurs on the island (although they couldn't explain why she could understand them) and how she had come.

For a few hours, Ayleen had spent time with the gang and the other dinosaurs, to the point of considering them friends, but then realized that it was time for Ayleen to return home. She suggested introducing her family, none of them were sure if it was going to be a good idea, but Ayleen gave them her word that her father and sister were good people and would never harm them or reveal their secret.

When Ayleen came home, she was surprised when his father received her with a hug, proving that he was very concerned about her, asked where he had been. Ayleen was nervous about what he was going to say, so it started with that some friends who lived on the island had saved her from drowning in the river, when Steve asked where those friends were, she made a sign for the gang to come out, Ellie was amazed to see real dinosaurs, but Steve fainted the minute he showed up.

Although the encounter with the family was a little uncomfortable, days later they were beginning to fall well, even after the two promised not to say anything about the dinosaurs, Steve spent his days studying the dinosaurs on the island and being able to show his data in case his secret was revealed (not by him), and the two daughters spent fun with the dinosaurs.

Everything improved or worsened for some, when the family met T.E.R., the robot of the future, Steve, knowing that he taught the dinosaurs took advantage of it so that he also gave classes to his daughters so that they weren't delayed with the studies. For the rest of those weeks the two sisters told the dinosaurs things that T.E.R. couldn't explain properly, they even told them about the festivities of humans, but the one that most caught the attention of the dinosaurs was what humans knew as Christmas.

Ayleen told them that Christmas was a time that was celebrated in the family, during that festivity, they put ornaments in the houses, they ate great banquets of food and they received gifts of Santa Claus, a fat old man dressed in red, and he travels magically around the world in one night in a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer, the gang, knowing how wonderful that holiday was decided to prove it themselves.

Christmas Eve, also known as the night Before Christmas, was approaching and the dinosaurs, with the help of the family were preparing everything to celebrate it properly, since that was the first Christmas of the dinosaurs, they adorned the trees and some rocks with Christmas ornaments, prepared meals based on the island's fruits and vegetables, which they had cultivated in a garden they had assembled, although in the case of the family prepared small meat dishes, as the dinosaurs on the island were herbivores or insectivorous, everything was going well for the Christmas party they had planned.

Meanwhile, in an isolated area of the North Pole, was the Santa Claus's workshop, where the elves prepared the gifts for Christmas day while Santa checked his list of children in search of a last minute change. Outside the workshop, one of Santa Claus's reindeer, Thunder, was teaching his son Lightning to fly, though every attempt he made ended in failure, stumbling or falling headlong into the snow.

Lightning began to get angry because he couldn't fly, Thunder told him not to worry, he knew that someday he will learn to fly and when the time comes he will inherit his post as reindeer of Santa Claus, but Lightning didn't want to wait for one day, he wanted to learn to fly immediately, Thunder told him that things were never obtained by the easy way, that needed effort and confidence to achieve their goals.

Thunder, seeing that his speech didn't take effect on him, finished the training and sent him to the barn to rest while he was going another way, angry Lightning went to the barn that was on the other side of Santa Claus's workshop, instead of surrounding the workshop, he decided to tackle past the interior, when he went through the factory where the elves made the toys, he saw, among the toys already manufactured and unwrapped, a drone of last model.

Lightning, saw that as a way to fly easily, while no one looked, pulled the drone and his remote control, put batteries in both, tied the drone on the back and began to fly, thus flying through the place, the feeling made him very happy, but then, he discovered how complicated it was to control the drone and that caused it to end up colliding with some elves and toys, eventually crashing into a pile of toys prepared to get into the sled.

All the elves and reindeer gathered around him as they looked at him with expressions of anger, Lightning was a little frightened and worried about what was going to happen, then his father appeared, for a moment he thought he was going to help him, but he was surprised when he scolded him telling him that he could have loaded Christmas.

Lightning, believing that his father cared more about Christmas than he did, ran out of the place crying after screaming that he hated Christmas and that he wish there were no more. They were all stoned to those cruel words that the son of one of Santa Claus's reindeer said, Thunder, seeing that, tried to reach it, but when he left the workshop saw that his son had gone completely away to hide in the forest.

Meanwhile, on a mountain in the coldest area of the North Pole, as it was always with a time of winter blizzards, was a cave that led to a kind of ice palace, in one of the rooms was the owner of the place, the evil sorcerer of ice. At that time he was in a very bad mood, because his main goal was to govern a world of icy hearts, ie, without feelings, but that would never be possible because of the joy that caused Christmas and Santa Claus.

He knew that the only way he would have to destroy Christmas and freeze everyone's heart was to snatch the power of Christmas, an orb that contained the magic created from the joy and spirit of Christmas he collected during the other days of the year, but unfortunately it was well guarded and wouldn't be able to approach even a hair. Suddenly, a sign was emitted from his magic mirror, looking through him, saw a picture of Lightning walking angry and sad through the forest, the sorcerer saw this as an opportunity to get the magic of the orb, using his powers, sent a ray of ice through the mirror, in the direction of Lightning.

The result of that was that, near where Lightning was, but not too much for him not to notice, formed a kind of gremlin of ice, this slipped through the trees to sneak up to Lightning. At that moment Lightning was asking why his father had spoken to him like that when he just wanted to learn to fly, he began to question aloud his father's advice that things aren't getting by the easy way, after he said that he wish there was a way that he could fly quickly, a voice told him there was.

He looked behind him and found the ice gremlin, Lightning asked who he was, he replied that it was only someone who could help him with his problem, Lightning hesitated about what he had said, but couldn't resist the curiosity of how to get flying, asked if he really knew any way to learn to fly in a short time. The gremlin replied by asking him if he knew about the magical orb of Santa Claus, Lightning replied that everyone in the workshop of Santa Claus, including reindeer, knew about the orb, the gremlin told him then, he would know that inside there was a very powerful magic, a magic that would give him the power to fly and many others.

Lightning was surprised to learn that, even though he knew about the magic of the orb, he always thought it was only useful to help them bring the Christmas joy to the world, but not that it could also give him powers. The gremlin told him that all he had to do was to approach the orb, touch it and the magic of the orb would be transmitted to the bell of his necklace, and once made he would obtain powers he had never imagined before.

Lightning told him that he couldn't steal the magic of the orb, because they needed it for that night, but the gremlin told him it wasn't a robbery, but rather a loan, because, surely, he would return later. Lightning found a point in what he said, he had the opportunity to learn to fly, but he would need the magic of the Orb for it, but then he thought that he would only use it for a while and then return it to his place.

Lightning said he would, but only for a while, as there was very little time for Christmas, the gremlin congratulated him for having made a good decision, but when Lightning left to make his plan, the gremlin magically disappeared while saying that he had also made a bad decision. Lightning returned to the workshop of Santa Claus, but because of his last performance had to slip through the shadows to reach a special door that was locked, using a hairpin that he took from one of the elves, he managed to open the door that led to a series of stairs heading down.

Going down the stairs came to a room in whose center was the magic orb, when it was a span of touch, began to doubt whether it was correct what he was doing, but then he began to remember the looks they gave him in the workshop before, and as his father scolded him instead of helping him. With a determined gaze, he touched with one of his hooves the orb, causing the magic of his interior to pass to the bell of the Lightning's necklace, when the process was over, the orb had been completely empty, but Lightning began to notice a kind of energy running through his entire body, that energy was the magic that now had on.

Never in his life had he felt as much happiness as that moment and felt more when he noticed that he was floating in the air, wanting to try the new powers, decided to try what he always wanted, to fly. Fast as lightning, he left the room, went through the workshop and ended up on the outside, where he stopped in the air to assimilate that had flown without colliding and the speed at which he did, wanting to try more, he flew to any direction to a speedy supreme.

The sorcerer of ice, who had seen it all, kept laughing with joy at seeing his plan almost at the end, the only thing that was lacking to achieve his goal was to get the bell of Lightning that at that time contained all the magic of the orb, but unfortunately it wasn't going to be easy, because Lightning flew so fast that without realizing it, it was moving away a lot of the North Pole.

Meanwhile, in Santa Claus's workshop, suddenly, something unexpected happened, the whole place was dark, some elves went to investigate the orb that contained the magic they needed to keep working and were stone when they saw the empty orb, they went to warn their boss, and this, upon hearing, sent to connect the emergency generator while wondering what had become of the magic of the orb and wanted it to be recovered in time.

As Lightning flew at a high speed, he realized that he was losing control of the flight, tried to maintain stability, but ended up plummeting into a jungle, collided with several trees until the end fell unconscious to the ground. When he woke up, he discovered that he was wearing a bandage on his head and was in a hut, but he was very surprised when he discovered that the one next to him was a dinosaur, at first he thought it was a dream for the coup, but the dinosaur, who turned out to be Littlefoot, told him it wasn't.

When everything cleared up, Lightning thanked the whole gang for curing him of his wound, the others asked him how a reindeer had ended up on his island, and he told them that he was flying quickly, but then he lost control. The gang looked at him with doubt, Cera, after releasing a little laugh, told him that as they heard, only the reindeer of Santa Claus could fly, then, Lightning revealed to all that his father was one of them, catching everyone in the place surprise.

Littlefoot asked him if it was true what he said, and Lightning, instead of saying it, he showed it floating a little on the ground, leaving everyone with his mouth open, after that, he told them that, in fact, young reindeer didn't learn to fly to a certain age, but he made it through Christmas magic. Just then he realized the bad situation in which he was, he began to ramble on what he should do, after Littlefoot managed to calm him down, he asked him what was going on, he told them about the Christmas magic and how it is used so that Christmas can be done.

Lightning told them that he had to return the magic he had taken immediately or there would be no Christmas that year, the gang, realizing that there might not be more Christmas when they couldn't even celebrate the first, they offered to help him with his mission. Lightning doubted whether to accept his help, but Littlefoot persuaded him to say that at Christmas it was normal to help those who have problems and that they would use to meet the legendary Santa Claus, Lightning, seeing the determination of his new friends, agreed to take them to the North Pole to help him, but as he couldn't take them all flying, decided to take them testing a spell of teleportation with Christmas magic and in the twinkling of an eye they disappeared from where they were.

They had planned to finish next to Santa Claus's workshop, but unfortunately they ended up in the air, causing them to land in the snow without wounds, when they all got up, they saw that they were in a snowy area and, as seen, far from Santa Claus's workshop. Chomper asked Lightning why he had brought them there, but when Lightning was going to answer, he felt a headache, after that, he told them that, surely, the blow that was made to crash had some effect on his spell.

Lightning was prepared to try the spell again, but Littlefoot prevented him from telling him that if he did it again, they would probably end up anywhere, Lightning saw that he was right about that and started looking around where they were. After a quick inspection, he cheerfully told the gang, that it didn't matter, as according to where they were, the Santa Claus's workshop was a few hours away, the gang, knowing that, let Lightning lead them to their destination, but they had to hurry, even if it was noon, they had to arrive before the night or there would be no Christmas.

The sorcerer of ice saw this as a golden opportunity to get the bell, called his allies the polar bears, among them, his leader, Borgious, asked him what he wanted, this told him he wanted the reindeer's bell, Borgious asked him about the rest and he said he could do whatever he wanted, making him smile. With the help of Lightning, the gang managed to pass a lot of distance from where they had appeared, they paspent a moment to rest, Lightning took the time to check where they were and then told them that they were only a couple of hours from Santa Claus's workshop, making the others happy that there was so little to come.

Before they continued their journey, they were blocked by a herd of polar bears, from among them came out Borgious, Littlefoot asked them to let them pass, Borgious said he would do it in exchange for something, The gang asked what he wanted and this one told them that he wanted the bell that had Lightning on him, Lightning told him he couldn't do that and asked if there was another way.

Borgious said he had it, and it was that they would keep the bell and kill the rest, the gang, seeing where the conversation was going, began to run just before a polar bear caught them. For a while they were fleeing while they dodged the continuous attacks of the polar bears, in an instant, Lightning stopped to try to use the Christmas magic against the polar bears, but Littlefoot prevented it and continued their escape.

Unfortunately, the chase led them to a dead end, where they were blocked by polar bears, they began to think they had no way out of that situation, but Littlefoot, who began to look around, came up with an idea, he told the others that he had a plan, but that he needed to know if they trusted him. When the rest told him that they trusted him always, Littlefoot asked them all to scream with all their strength to his signal, at the moment of giving it, the whole gang gave a group cry so strong that one could hear from long distances, that provoked an avalanche that caused an avalanche that caught them and the polar bears.

The avalanche stopped, and hopefully, from the pile of snow, came out Littlefoot along with the rest of the gang, Cera asked him next time to warn of something like that, causing a little laughter in the group. Lightning told him that it was very dangerous and he could have killed them, and asked him why he didn't let him use his magic to confront them.

Littlefoot told him that the Christmas magic was necessary to bring the holiday to the world and they couldn't spend it easily, besides that he didn't know to control it altogether. Lightning nodded that he had understood, and once the conversation was over, they left the place in the face of the possibility of the polar bears surviving the avalanche.

Unfortunately, he was right, since, minutes after they left, the polar bears began to get out of the snow and Borgious angry, said that, even if they were lucky that time, they wouldn't have the next time they were. The gang had come to a particular area, while the rest were resting, Lightning looked around to see where they were and where they had to go, suddenly the ground below them began to tremble, they thought it was an earthquake, but then they discovered that they were actually on an animal, they turned away from his back just to find out that before they were on a polar bear, by the time the bear saw them, they all came together and waited to see what the bear would do to them, but what happened next surprised them all.

The polar bear began to complain that his footsteps would hurt his back, after a couple of stretches the bear directed his gaze to the gang, Littlefoot asked him if he would hurt them or something and the polar bear asked him why he would do it if it was all a failure because they didn't know they were on top of him. Lightning asked him if he was with Borgious and the polar bear replied that before, but not now, the gang looked at him confused with that statement and asked him what he meant.

The polar bear, who presented himself as Boris, told them that weeks ago, he was the leader of the polar bears, when he commanded, the polar bears lived in freedom and harmony with the other creatures, but one day Borgious, who was obsessed by the power, challenged him to a duel for the title of leader. Although Boris was very strong, Borgious proved to have much more ferocity than he did, which made him win the duel, his first order as leader was to banish Boris from the herd and has since spent his days wandering aimlessly.

Boris, seeing the reaction of the gang to hear the name of Borgious made me ask them if they had met him before, Littlefoot told him that recently they met him and his herd and were intent on stealing the bell of Lightning that contains the magic Christmas. Cera asked that for he wanted a polar bear like him Christmas magic, then Boris mentioned that he had heard rumors that Borgious, in search of more power, allied himself to an evil guy so that, in exchange for his services, he would give him more power, the gang asked if he had any idea who that guy was, Boris searched his mind until he found it and, according to what he had heard, he called himself the sorcerer of ice.

Lightning was left stone to hear that name, something the others noticed, when asked if something happened and this told them that the sorcerer of ice was a very dangerous being who always intended to freeze the hearts of people, Ducky asked him what that meant and he replied that there would be no emotions like joy or anger or sadness, nothing at all.

Everyone was surprised to learn that there was someone so evil as to devise a plan like that, but Lightning calmed them down by telling them that Christmas magic was the only thing in the world that could stop him, Ruby asked him if he meant the Christmas magic he wore in her bell. When Lightning heard that, he began to grumbling, saying that if he hadn't listened to that gremlin of ice, that situation wouldn't happen, then Lightning realized something that left him more petrified and surprised than before.

The gang asked him what was wrong, he revealed that the gremlin that convinced her to take the Christmas magic of the orb was one of the spells of the sorcerer of ice to deceive him, take Christmas magic out of Santa's workshop, steal it, destroy Christmas forever and so get his goal of freezing all the hearts of the world. The gang couldn't believe what I was hearing, Lightning had been tricked into getting something that, in the wrong hands, could mean the end of Christmas just when it was going to be the first one they were going to have in their life.

Lightning sat down and began to say that it was all his fault for having listened to the gremlin and because, surely, he would be responsible for the end of Christmas, along with a few tears that came out of his eyes. Seconds later, he was surprised when everyone in the gang surrounded him to hug him, told him that it wasn't his fault that he cheated on him, it was the sorcerer of ice who took advantage of him, that all wasn't lost, as they were on their way to Santa Claus's workshop to return the magic and save Christmas, and also they would be at his side because that is what friends do.

Those words raised the spirit of Lightning to the point of stop crying, determined to save Christmas, he, the gang and Boris, who proposed to help them after the speech they gave, were launched to get to the workshop of Santa Claus as soon as possible. Their journey took them much closer to the workshop than they believed and that made others happy about it, but that joy lasted little when they were surprised by the polar bears of Borgious that had them surrounded.

Borgious said he was surprised that his former leader allied with such pathetic creatures, Boris tried to make him come to his senses telling him that his alliance with the sorcerer of ice would lead everyone to a world without emotion, but Borgious told him that he didn'ot care, always when he fulfilled his promise to give him power. Given that he could no longer reason with him, Boris had no choice but to act in a tricky way, he took a handful of snow and shot him in the eyes of Borgious blinding him long enough for him and the rest to escape.

By the time they moved away from the polar bears, Borgious took off the snow and very angry with them, he and his herd began chasing them. The chase led the gang to a precipice, in which there was a river with a strong stream, looked on both sides looking for a way to cross it and, fortunately, found it in the form of a wooden bridge. Seeing it safe, they began to pass over the bridge, but when they were close to reaching the other side, Borgious and his army appeared near the bridge, they all climbed to the bridge, but by the time the last polar bear jumped on the bridge, they started to hear crunches.

They all directed their gaze to the ground that they trod only to discover that the bridge they were in was breaking, before they began to run away from the bridge, this broke with all of them, causing everyone to fall into the river. Because of the height they fell, some ended up underwater, including Littlefoot, when he pulled the head out of the water saw that the current was strong enough to drag both him and his friends as the polar bears chasing them.

When he joined his friends, they began to swim to the edge to try to get out, but they were greeted by a Borgious who suddenly came out of the water, this tried to attack them with their claws, but the current was strong enough for them to depart in time, suddenly, everyone noticed that the river took them to bifurcation and luckily, the gang ended up in one direction and Borgious and his army in the other.

After a couple of minutes being dragged by the river, the gang managed to get to an area where they could get out of the water, at first they were resting from the situation before, but every change when they realized something terrible, Lightning didn't have his necklace with the bell. Meanwhile, Borgious and his army had ended up in an area out of the water, but far away from where the gang was, at that time he was tearing the stones around by the fury he felt toward Boris, the reindeer and the dinosaurs, but he calmed down when he saw that something had come to the same area as they were dragged by the stream, the necklace with the bell of Lightning that contained the Christmas magic.

Although he wanted to get back at the gang, Borgious grabbed the bell, by stripping from the necklace, and set off on his way, along with his army, into the lair of the sorcerer of ice, believing that if he did so he would give him enough power to kill everyone. While that was happening, the gang was still surprised by what had just happened, the bell with the Christmas magic was gone and possibly taken by Borgious and taken to the sorcerer of ice.

Littlefoot suggested going to the sorcerer of ice's lair to retrieve the bell, but Lightning told him no, Petrie asked him why he didn't want to do it, this he replied to all that the sorcerer of ice was very powerful, that, if they went to his lair, who knows what he would do to them, besides that he had Borgious on his side. In the end Lightning told them they had to admit it, that there was no way to save Christmas, that it would end forever, the gang couldn't believe what they were hearing, their friend, the son of one of Santa's reindeer, was surrendering to something that could change the world drastically.

They all tried to convince him not to give up, but Lightning remained the same, to the point they arrived that Littlefoot said that if he didn't want to do anything, then they would go, Lightning told him that it was very dangerous and that there was little chance of returning alive, but Littlefoot said he couldn't let any creature on Earth deserve to lose Christmas and much less his friends on the island as it was going to be the first one they were going to have.

In the end, Lightning let them go quietly, but with a small problem, they didn't know where to go, fortunately, Boris knew his location and offered to go with them to guide and help them in the event they meet with Borgious. All, determined to stop the sorcerer of ice and save Christmas, they left in the direction of his lair, following Boris's directions, leaving Lightning alone in his thoughts.

It was a couple of hours, it was dark, so it was a situation now or never, the gang was running with all its forces in the direction of the sorcerer of ice's lair with the help of Boris, finally came to the mountain where the lair was, but to climb they had to go slowly because, with the storm that had, that at that time was snowing very strong, the snow that fell prevented them from seeing what was far, and to be able to control what was ahead they had to go to the entrance of the lair walking.

The sorcerer of ice was at that moment laughing and screaming for joy because he had obtained what he wanted, the Christmas magic, while he was doing what he was doing, beside him was Borgious waiting impatiently for his reward. The sorcerer of ice began to say that, now that he had the Christmas magic, Santa Claus wont be able to bring joy to the world and then freeze the hearts of all and become the ruler of the world.

Borgious, who was tired of waiting, mentioned that that was fine, and then asked when he would receive his reward, before the sorcerer of ice could answer, a gleam began to flicker in his magic mirror, when he went to investigate, he saw something that left him surprised and furious, he saw the gang and Boris arriving at the entrance of the lair, he said furiously to Borgious that he had told him that they had been eliminated, but he replied that he was as surprised as he was.

The sorcerer of ice, seeing that, being so close to achieve his goal, he was going to be stopped by some children, sent Borgious to eliminate them cost what it cost and, if he succeeded, he could obtain what he most wanted, Borgious, seeing that he was close to getting all the power he ever wanted, ran off to face one last time to them. The gang and Boris were walking through the inside of the lair, at first it looked like a cave, but as they progressed it started to get colder and the ice was covering everything like a coat of paint.

Their route took them all to a huge room, in the center of which was a circular platform and around it there was a precipice that had at the bottom very sharp stalagmites of ice, on the other side of the room there was an exit, but the only way to get there was to cross two ice bridges connecting the exit and the entrance with the platform. Given that they had no choice but began to walk on the bridge of ice, Boris had it easy because of his big claws, but the gang had to go with great care, as they had no way of grabbing the ice like Boris, there was a time when Spike almost fell to the precipice, if they hadn't held onto the edge, but thanks to the rest they managed to save him before the thing worsened.

When they arrived on the platform, they were ambushed by Borgious and his army, he said that the games were over, that now was the time to end it all. Boris said he was tired of his attacks and his selfishness and decided to challenge him to a fight for the title of leader of the herd, Borgious laughed a little before that, but then said that, if that was the way to die he wanted to, so be it.

The gang turned away to give space to the two opponents, for a while, the two were circling in circles waiting to see who of the two launched the first attack, Borgious, who was tired of waiting, decided to launch the attack first, giving start a fierce battle, and against the clock, since the gang was running out of time to save Christmas, one of them, Littlefoot, couldn't help but worry about a certain friend they left behind.

While the duel between Boris and Borgious was going on, Lightning, who was walking around the area with a low gaze and an expression of sadness, was thinking about everything that had caused his desire to want to fly. Lightning said that he wish it hadn't been so stupid, but the sorcerer of ice wouldn't have tricked him into stealing the Christmas magic and it wouldn't have caused the Christmas destruction either.

After a couple of tears, he started to mention what he might have had if he hadn't done what he did, the polar bears, the river thing, the end of Christmas, but in an instant he mentioned what seemed like the only good thing that happened to him after all, Littlefoot and his friends. He remembered the moment when he met them, in which they cured him of his "landing", in which they were saved from the polar bears, in which they met Boris and, especially, in which they supported him at the moment when he realized that he could be responsible for the end of Christmas.

Lightning realized that, if he hadn't taken the Christmas magic, he wouldn't have met Littlefoot and the others and they wouldn't have lived those things together, but then he realized that he had abandoned them at the mercy of the sorcerer of ice, with new determination he ran as much as he could in the direction of the lair to help his new friends.

While Lightning was running to the lair of the sorcerer of ice, inside, still was the fight between Boris and Borgious, Borgious already began to tire, but Boris was much more tired than he was. Borgious seized that moment to beat him, causing him to fall gliding to the edge of the platform, Borgious put a paw on his head and began to tell him to look at himself, a leader with honor who had finished that way to help some pathetic creatures that should be just food for them, that, unlike him, he will manage to bring the polar bears to the absolute top of the food chain and when the sorcerer of ice gives him the power he desires so much, he will have enough to be able to rule over all the species, that last he said before releasing a diabolical laughter of victory.

That was the straw that filled the glass for Boris, in an attack of anger mixed with adrenaline, grabbed Borgious with his front claws and use the back to push it to the precipice causing it to fall towards the stalagmites. Boris slowly rose while the polar bears and the gang looked and tried to understand what had happened, Boris took a moment of rest after that tough fight and after he directed all the polar bears that were in the place.

He told them that it was their leader, a being who cared no one but himself, that the craving for power had completely blinded him to the true nature, the nature of the polar bears, he wanted to control them and make them do what he said, but now that he was gone, they will can have what every creature should have, freedom. That was enough for all the polar bears to start roaring with joy, the gang decided to join them.

The gang saw that they had no time left and returned to their main mission, while Boris was in charge of his newly recovered herd at the same time wishing them good luck. The gang came to the main hall of the entire lair, where the Magic Mirror was, there was no one around, so they took advantage of that situation to look for the bell, but they found nothing.

Suddenly a voice asked them if they looked for that, they turned around and discovered that the voice came from the sorcerer of ice who wore the bell above. The gang told him to return the bell, but he asked why he should do that, if it was the only thing that prevented his plan from going well, they tried to convince him that his plan was crazy and something horrible, but he ignored them and pointed his staff in his direction to throw a lightning of ice.

Fortunately, the gang was fast enough to dodge it, trying to snatch the bell, but always dodging them or blocking them with attacks and ice spells that managed to dodge. The sorcerer of ice was already fed up with that game and, taking advantage that everyone was together, threw a lightning of ice that created an cage of ice with them inside. He told them angry that he was tired of his games and that it was time to finish that, charge his cane to cast a spell that would kill them, but before he had the chance to shoot, Lightning appeared and struck him by making him cast his spell to the wall causing a hole that was facing the outside of the lair.

While the sorcerer of ice was recovering from the coup, Lightning approached the gang, who at that time was happy to return, Lightning took the time to apologize for his previous behavior, to which Littlefoot answered that all make mistakes. Suddenly, Ducky warned Lightning, but it was too late when the sorcerer of ice used his cane as a bat and pushed Lightning through the hole in the wall causing him to fall.

As he fell, Lightning tried with all his strength to fly to escape, but he didn't get it, then he began to think of something that mattered more than his life or Christmas at that time, his friends. With this new determination, he began to concentrate to be able to fly and, minutes before he fell to the ground, miraculously, he stopped, opened his eyes and saw something that left him totally surprised, he was flying alone, without the help of Christmas magic.

In his life he had been happier, but then he realized that his friends were in danger and he was flying at full speed to save them. Meanwhile, the sorcerer of ice, who was calmer after getting rid of Lightning, was going to do the same with the gang, who was worried and a little sad about his friend. Before he returned to throw a deadly sorcerer on the gang, Lightning appeared flying from the hole and hit him again.

The gang was glad that Lightning was alive and at the same time surprised that he was flying on his own, asked how he had managed to fly, Lightning told them to tell later, with a good kick got to break the bars of ice of the cage, leaving the gang free. For a moment they were all relieved to be together again, but that happened quickly when the sorcerer of ice rose again, as soon as he saw Lightning fly, his expression became a mixture of anger and surprise.

Angrily asked how he had managed to fly without the magic, Lightning replied that his father always told him that learning to fly had to have in mind a goal to achieve and his was to help his friends, which was enough to make it fly. The sorcerer of ice, who was boring, said that was touching, but that wasn't going to be enough to stop his plans. With his cane, he threw a series of lightning of ice and other spells to hit Lightning, but again and again managed to dodge them flying around.

Then, deceiving the sorcerer of ice to shoot in another direction, seized that moment to ram him, but that caused him to fall through the hole in the wall, fortunately grabbed before falling to the bottom. Begged for help, some doubted about helping him or not, as he was going to kill them, however, Littlefoot didn't think that and went to help him, with a great effort managed to put him back on the floor of the room.

While the two were regaining their breath given the previous situation, Lightning, at that instant, realized one thing that could change everything, told them that Littlefoot had saved the life of the sorcerer of ice, Cera said they had already realized that and asked what was wrong with that. Lightning explained that now the sorcerer of ice had to grant a wish to Littlefoot, no one in the gang understood that, until Lightning told them that a very old rule said that, if a magical being is saved by someone, the magical being had to grant a wish to that someone no matter what.

The sorcerer of ice patted his head in frustration over revelation and the worst for him was that he couldn't refuse, so he reluctantly asked Littlefoot what his wish was. Hearing that, the other members of the gang began to suggest things like the sorcerer did something ridiculous, to stay locked up for a while, and even some of those suggestions were personal, but Littlefoot, who was thinking while others were saying his suggestions, said he already had the right wish.

They were silent in order to hear what he was going to ask, but they were surprised when Littlefoot asked the sorcerer of ice to become good, he was more than surprised by that desire and even begged him to ask for something else as his friends suggested, but Littlefoot kept asking him to become good. The gang asked him if he was sure of that, he told them that the time was to forgive and forget and was willing to do the same with him despite everything he did.

With nothing to do, the sorcerer of ice had no choice but to shake his cane to cast a spell that would make him good, at that moment something happened that none was expected, the sorcerer of ice smiled and hugged Littlefoot thanking him for having wanted something like that. Everyone who was there was surprised at what they were seeing, the being who was going to kill them and destroy Christmas was embracing and thanking someone, but later they realized that Christmas was a time of miracles.

The sorcerer of ice, after embracing Littlefoot, commented that there was no time to lose, he took the bell, which had fallen to the ground during the fight, and returned it to Lightning. He told them they had to return the magic so that there could be Christmas, but then, Lightning realized what time it was and said that there was no time needed to return it.

Fortunately, the sorcerer of ice mentioned that he had the solution to his problem, with the magic of his cane, he created a eagle of ice giant, told them that the eagle would take them to the workshop of Santa Claus in less than what a rooster sings. After thanking him, they didn't lose a minute to get on the eagle that immediately began to fly at high speeds, thanks to that, came to the workshop of Santa Claus in a few minutes.

When they came down from the eagle, this disappeared in the sign that he had fulfilled his mission, as soon as they entered the workshop, they were greeted by Thunder, the father of Lightning, who gave a strong hug to his son in the sign that he was worried about him. He asked him where he had been, Lightning told him that there was no time for explanations, that they had to go to the orb room, they finally managed to get to the room where the original container of Christmas magic was.

With the same method as before, Lightning managed to return to the last drop of magic to the orb and once done, things in the workshop became normal and that pleased the elves who could continue their work perfectly. After that and all sighed in relief to see that they had arrived on time, Lightning decided to tell his father the truth, he was surprised at everything that happened to him since that morning, after Lightning told him everything, his father could only say that he didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, everyone received a visit from someone very special, Santa Claus, this told Thunder that he should be proud, although Lightning stole the Christmas magic causing Christmas to be about to disappear, he managed to return it to its rightful place and also that he had learned that the power of flying didn't come from the magnitude of strength but from the heart, which he showed by worrying about his friends.

After that speech by Santa Claus, the two reindeer hugged themselves with joy and pride, while the gang was with their mouths open to the person in front of them, they were happy to meet him, they were even surprised when Santa Claus pronounced their names, They asked him how he knew that, this all he said was that he was Santa Claus and that he knew everything, that summed up quite the answer.

Santa Claus thanked them for what they did, he was so grateful that he even proposed to help him with the latest gifts to add to the sack, without thinking twice they accepted with pleasure to help him in his mission to bring joy to the world. For half an hour, the gang, along with Lightning, who offered to help them, helped in what could the elves in the task of making gifts, there were even times when they almost put one of them as a gift.

With a good teamwork they managed to complete the list of gifts ahead of schedule, Santa Claus's reindeer were put in position to pull the sled, the sack of gifts was placed on top. Before Santa Claus jumped on his sleigh, asked if they wanted to go with him, the gang was more surprised than he had been all day, Santa Claus was asking them to go with him on the sled all over the world distributing gifts.

Littlefoot asked him if he was sure of that and he replied that that was his reward for his help before, besides that so, incidentally, would leave them on his island in time for the banquet they had pending, was going to ask how he knew that, but he decided not to do it knowing who he was. As they climbed the sled with Santa Claus, Thunder, still in position, asked Lightning if he wanted to help him pull the sled, Lightning was so surprised, that same morning he didn't know how to fly and now his father was asking him to fly with him on the most important night of the year.

At first he didn't know whether to accept, but Littlefoot and the others told him to accept, that he deserved it after everything that happened, without losing a second, Lightning was placed in a position that was next to his father. With all in position, the reindeer began to pull the sled and, to the surprise of the gang, this began to fly, everyone in the gang couldn't believe what they were seeing, a sled loaded with a large bag full of gifts and lying alone by reindeer was flying through the skies at high speeds.

For a few hours, Santa Claus and the gang went from house to house around the world distributing gifts, sometimes it was a member of the gang or several who entered the house to deliver the gifts, even called the attention of some children. They had almost everything done, but then the gang saw a family island close by, their island, Santa Claus told them that he would take care of the rest, that they had something very important to do at that time, the gang understood that.

In a hidden and silent way, Santa Claus landed on the island for the gang to come down, before he left, he let the gang say goodbye to his new friend. When Santa Claus was already out of sight, the gang went to meet with rest of his friends, once all together, celebrated what seemed to be the most magical party of all, because now, they were all together.


End file.
